Roger Rabbit's adventures through time
by Bufflytica
Summary: Roger rabbit is sucked up into a wormhole and meets many other cartoon characters from different eras.
1. Chapter 1

Note: 1960's toons are even weaker to dip than his own, although not as weak as 1920's silent ones. Someone like Jodi Benson's Ariel(1989) would be more resistant but not immune due to more advanced techniques. Mandy Moore's Rapunzel(2010) would be completely immune as she is 3D. Also, toons reproduce as they are drawn much like in real life, as it is obviously implied in the movie. Roger will start in the early "dark age", but later go to other eras.

The Adventures of Roger Rabbit through time.

Ch 1

Roger Rabbit, after filming a cartoon where a politically incorrect Mexican coyote chased him around in 1948 found trouble. He said, "hi sir" to an animator, who worked for Disney. The animator told him "Roger, you are the worst performing cartoon character, and Bugs is better than you in every way." Roger was devastated and knocked over a can of dip. he found a small wormhole in the animator who had worked for Disney and was a fan of Donald Duck, knocked over his paint and created a wormhole. It was unstable and coated with dip. The wormhole roared and raged.

While screaming, "No nononono, bbbblease help me, take my wife!"" Roger was sucked into this wormhole. He did not know it had four directions it could go, none of which were eras where theatrical cartoon characters did well.. Roger, of course was a "Golden Age" Character like Mickey Mouse or Porky Pig, so he would stand out in any of these eras in his unaltered form.

When Roger woke up after being in the wormhole, he discovered a very different world, given he had jumped to late 1965. Roger realized and was horrified that theatrical cartoons were a dying art form and the only Looney Tunes still with jobs were Daffy, Speedy, Wile E, and the Road Runner. This future was unlike the future he imagined, which was one he naively thought would last forever. The quality of the new animation for the toons was also much lower

Roger panicked as most of the new toons being created tended to be human toons, a rarity in his time. He saw a "cave family" and a guy named "Fred Flintstone" arguing with an invisible alien. He ran around panicking the studio, wrecking everything until Roger saw several toon kids arguing on a prop lake and repeatedly using the word "blockhead" at him because Roger wasn't the brightest toon. Roger noticed everything they did for their X-mas special was tamer than the physical violence he was used to, that they were more explicitly religious and also that Coca-Cola was paying the budget for it. Lucy thought having him be a substitute to her brother Charlie Brown just to see the reactions. Lucy tried tricking Roger Rabbit the way Charlie Brown was, and the plan was extremely successful as the football hit Roger's nose and screamed "Blease!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Note: Roger Rabbit is transported to 1995 here. Later chapters will have him in 2013 and eventually in silent animation.

Roger Rabbit flung out of the wormhole, and Roger noticed he was even further from his own time. He pulled a calendar out of his pocket and it was December 6th, 1995. Roger looked at the schedule for the studio and realized the Looney Tunes were semi-retired. He briefly did see Daffy, who said "hi", but Daffy's lisp sounded wrong as his original voice actor was dead. Roger screamed "B bblease help me! when he found this out."

Later that day, he saw a yellow family as well as many Disney toons he had never heard of, most notably a group of talking lions. As Roger was scurrying on his way, he saw two toonteenagers wearing shirts of musicians he never heard of and they were laughing while playing pranks on a dog. Roger yelled "Blease leave that poor dog alone" to one of them. Beavis said "Butthead, why are you talking to that Bugs Bunny ripoff." Butthead said "He may have shrooms for us to take". Roger said: "Walt Disney is drawing a toon girl who takes them to change her size" Beavis and Butthead both exclaimed "Alice, she did shrooms before it was cool!" Roger said, "so: that's her name". Roger then started praying out of fear like his better known relative Bugs Bunny. The evil duo then said "lame, this bunny is such a loser and even worse than that weird religious Ned Flanders guy" then threw a chainsaw at Roger, who was in pieces like any Toon, but came back together.

After Roger finally got away from the torture by the evil teenagers, he was relieved. Later that day, he saw a new type of toon, which was as 3D as the animators yet looked like them. Roger saw a group of them, one of which was a cowboy, another an astronaut, as well as many other. Roger freaked out as an animator had accidentally spilled dip and one of the 3D toons, which looked like a green T rex, walked right through the dip, and survived unharmed.

Rex said "Hey Roger, I didn't know you were still around." Roger said "how do you know your name and how did you walk through the dip?" Rex then explained "My animator grew up watching cartoons with you in them. Also, as a 3D toon, I am unable to be dissolved in dip, but I cannot answer an equation requiring me to divide by zero on a computer or I will be deleted from existence". Roger then asked Rex how to get home, and Rex said "over there, there's a wormhole, but I am not clear where it does." Roger then told Rex bye and was walking around the studio some more, tripped and found yet another wormhole to an even more alien time than 1995.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roger Rabbit went through the next wormhole and he woke up even further into the future into the year 2013. At this time, nearly all toons were 3D. An exception was a group of foul mouthed kids who were cardboard cutouts. One of them,who was lazy, fat and hated Jews, was going on about an actor from a country he'd never heard of because she was famous, rich, and was Jewish. He also saw another toon family, who were also 2D, with a man who wore a wig and a talking goldfish as well. While he walked through the studio, Roger saw many different 3D characters, which he had known were immune to dip.

Things were problematic when he passed a group of 2D toons who made a show that place in the future. Roger told one of the toons, who was Chinese, she has "slant eyes." Amy told him "no, that is not funny, my eyes were drawn that way. Also, you aren't even human and your uncle is a bunny named Thumper." Roger then stormed off, and then Amy tripped on a power cord in the studio.

Eventually, Roger saw two new 3D toons who appeared to be Disney princesses, one named Anna and one named Elsa. Roger asked the producer of _Frozen_ about Elsa and said "what is she like and is she anything like Jessica as she is too beautiful, but handled it badly when he said, "why do you want to date her, she's gay." Roger was startled." The producer told him "do you know what that word means?" Roger shouted, "happy?" The producer said: "No, it does not mean that anymore, it means that Elsa is only attracted to female toons and therefore, has no interest in you." Roger fled the scene, crying, as he was an extremely emotional toon from the 1940's and had even less exposure to LGBTQ themes even than his crossdressing father Bugs.

Eventually, after briefly passing a blue and a green monster, Roger finally found a wormhole. Unlike previous wormholes, this one was red instead of blue. It was clear it was going backwards instead of forwards in time given the window on the other side was of toons more like the ones Roger knew, but he overstepped it a bit. Unfortunately, the wormhole did not go to his time, but an even earlier time than his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roger Rabbit had just found himself in a world alien to his own, 1927. In this world, he saw toons, albeit were barely recognizable to him. Instead, these were mute toons who used title cars to talk and the landscape was barren. As a creature of technicolor, he did not know this world at all. The world the Christian kid toons were in was far closer to his than this one Roger was not completely dreary and hopeless, even if he appeared that way.

Roger knew one toon from this era, Mickey Mouse's half-brother, Oswald. Oswald, his grandfather, was a star of the final phases of this era. Roger found the studio the toons did business in and asked, using title cards, where Oswald was. Oswald said, using cards, that it is a pleasure to meet you Roger.

Roger asked him, by using the title cards, about his projects and how they differ from his. Oswald said, with cards, that he did big stunts and rarely got hurt. Roger said with his cards that if a bear chased me, I'd have suffered a lot of pain as my animators drew me that way. Oswald said, with a single card, that the producers gave him a gun to use on the bear.

Roger carded Oswald about the wormhole, and Oswald, using a card, clearly knew there was a little hole colored blue. Roger got in it and he was back in his own time. The technicolor and sound he knew were there as if he'd never left. Every toon he knew, whether it was the Looney Tunes, Betty Boop, any character from a short or film created by Uncle Walt, or even his wife Jessica Rabbit and Benny the cab, was there. Completely off script, Roger was then chased by "baby" bear, who is a huge bear, from Looney Tunes and screamed "bbblease help me"completely off script and ran from the studio into Toontown from the bear!

The End


End file.
